


Woof

by tenlittlecockbites



Series: The 100 Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Freckles is a dog of course, M/M, Modern AU, Wash is a cat person you can probably imagine how that goes, caboose tucker and church all live together and its as much of a mess as youd expect, it's Wash's first time at blue base wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecockbites/pseuds/tenlittlecockbites
Summary: Wash is a cat person. He has the two cats to prove it, but he has to admit that Freckles is cute. He’s a greyish color, probably a similar color to his eyes, with brown specs all over him. His tongue hangs out and his mouth turns up slightly, giving him an eternally goofy face. It reminds Wash of someone else he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my 100 prompts challenge

Wash kept his eyes trained on the back of Caboose’s head as he fumbled with his keys, although there were only three. Wash had made sure to color code them in such a way that Caboose would understand- the black key with the blue duct-tape for Caboose’s shared apartment with Tucker and Church, the car key with the green tape that was peeling off slightly for Sheila, and the spare key from Wash’s apartment with the yellow and black striped tape. Caboose grasped this concept for the most part, but it may have been the “key in the key hole” idea that was troubling him.

Caboose got the door open eventually, turning his head back to give Washington a big, goofy grin. Wash smiled back in earnest, but it was hard to ignore the rush of noise that was now louder coming out of the open door that he had failed to hear while they were in the hallway. Wash almost took a step back, but with Caboose’s hand in his, he was dragged inside.

Washington first noticed that it smelled distinctly like something was burning, and nearly tripped over the piles of shoes that had gathered around the door. Someone was yelling to them, but Wash was too focused on the large dog that had come barreling from the direction of the burning.

The dog was nearly twice the size of Wash, who was small and thin, and had its ears pointed up and tail raised behind it as it pounced on Washington. Wash let out a loud yelp as the dog licked and clawed at him, slamming his eyes shut and attempting to cover his face with his hands. Caboose managed to pull the dog off him effortlessly, pulling the hound into his arms like a baby and allowing it to lick at his face. Caboose was still grinning from ear to ear, rubbing the dog’s belly. “Freckles probably smelled your kittens!” Caboose chimed enthusiastically. Wash didn’t miss Freckles’ ears perking up at the mention of his cats. Caboose had warned him of the dog- but didn’t say he was large and overly-friendly.

Caboose set Freckles down, moving to adventure into the kitchen. Wash had never visited Caboose’s apartment (Caboose always said it was too messy, or that Tucker probably had a lady-friend over, or Church was in between a breakup with a woman he called ‘Taxes’) but had met his roommates several times. Church, a short man similar in size to Wash, was standing in the kitchen, desperately trying to save whatever he was making on the rusty stove. He was wearing glasses, which Wash had never seen him wear, boxer shorts, and a t-shirt. He waved at Wash as he entered. “Hey, Washington!” Wash half-heartedly waved, eyeing the mush on the pan. Church shrugged. “Eggs.” Wash just nodded, moving onwards where Caboose had disappeared.

Tucker sat on the back of the ratty couch, his back up against the wall and his feet on the cushions. His dark dreads were pulled back and out of his face as he focused intently on the video game he was playing. The TV appeared to be at full-blast, making Washington’s ears ring. Caboose was watching as Tucker played, then laughed as it appeared he had lost. Wash had never been much of an avid video game player, so he couldn’t tell what was going on in the game. Caboose seemed interested, though. “Sup, Wash! Wanna play?” Tucker motioned to a controller on the coffee table (One leg was propped up on books that didn’t look like they had had much reading done recently), then back to the game. Wash looked back to his boyfriend, who was rubbing Freckles’ stomach as he rolled on the floor.

“Nah, I’m good. Why don’t you let Caboose play instead?” Caboose nodded eagerly, but didn’t pick up on the fact that Tucker seemed reluctant to do so. Tucker still passed off the controller as Wash moved to stand next to the arm of the couch, pressing his left hand to the back of Caboose’s head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Caboose looked up and over at him, smiling. Wash’s grey eyes locked with Caboose’s two different colored ones, before Tucker was yelling at Caboose to pay attention, making his eyes snap away. Wash watched them play for a while, eventually Church joined them, sitting in the middle of the couch. Wash noted that he didn’t have the burned eggs with him; instead he had a bowl of ice cream.

“Washington, do you wanna give Freckles a treat?” The dog perked up at the mention of his name. Wash looked up at his boyfriend warily (He had moved to sit on the floor at Caboose’s feet, looking at the books they had holding up the coffee table. They had an odd collection of _Alice in Wonderland, The Lorax, Jane Eyre, Dog Training for Dummies, and To Kill A Mockingbird._ Wash wondered if Caboose knew that _To Kill A Mockingbird_ was his favorite book), raising a scarred eyebrow. Caboose paused the game, tossing it to Church, who fumbled, nearly dropping his ice cream. He stood up and walked back through the kitchen, Freckles following closely behind. Wash looked over to Church and Tucker, both of whom just shrugged. Wash stood slowly, tucked a little too tightly between the couch and coffee table, before following Caboose back towards the front hallway. He had left the door at the far end of the hallway open, presumably his room.

Wash entered slowly, something a little intimate about the action of entering his boyfriend’s room for the first time. It wasn’t much, tiny as you would expect a three bedroom apartment room would be. Caboose’s queen sized bed was pushed into the top right corner, but when the door swung open the door pumped into the frame. He had a cork board hanging above it displaying various pictures, notes, and cards, most having been taped due to Wash’s insistence that he not have anything sharp in his room. (Wash looked fondly at the pictures. There were strips from the fair they went to a month ago; pictures of the two of them that Caboose’s mother had insisted she print off for them; an old family picture of Caboose and his sisters when they were children; a selfie of Wash, Ari, and Skyler that Wash took when Caboose was sick a few months back; A long letter that started with _“Dear Michael,”_ and ended with _“Love, Momma and Dad”; A “Get well soon!”_ card signed: _Leonard Church, Lavernius Tucker, Allison Texas._ A few spaces below them is _Wash <3_) Wash smiled fondly, looking at the rest of the room. There was a mirror surrounded by various sticky notes, all in Wash’s handwriting. (Little reminders; _“Feed your dog”, “Brush your teeth, 2x a day!”, “take out the trash on Thursdays”, “call Wash after work”_. Dates, too; “ _February 22 nd – Wash’s birthday”, “7-11-15 doctor’s apt”, “7/21 Momma’s birthday”_) There is a dresser underneath it, mostly covered in clothes. Caboose makes a noise, drawing Washington’s attention back to him. He is digging underneath his bed, looking for something. Freckles’ tail pokes out next to him, attempting to help. Wash can’t help but laugh, leaning against the dresser.

Caboose emerges after a minute or two underneath the bed, a bag of dog treats in his hand. He plops onto his bed, patting the spot next to him. Wash goes to move next to him, but Freckles has beaten him to the spot. Wash stews for a moment, then goes to sit on his other side. Caboose picks a treat, holding it high above his head. Freckles goes back on his hind legs to get it, staring at it. Caboose laughs, which also causes Wash to smile warmly, handing the treat to him. “Your turn!” Caboose says cheerily, passing a treat over to his boyfriend. Wash takes it, unsure.

Wash is a cat person. He has the two cats to prove it, but he has to admit that Freckles is cute. He’s a greyish color, probably a similar color to his eyes, with brown specs all over him. His tongue hangs out and his mouth turns up slightly, giving him an eternally goofy face. It reminds Wash of someone else he knows.

He hesitantly holds out his hand, offering it to Freckles. Freckles takes it easily. He practically swallows it whole, then moves to tackle Wash. “Why is it always me?” Wash groaned out as Freckles lies on Wash’s chest. Caboose giggles, lying down next to him. Wash turns his head so their faces are close. Wash can’t move, but luckily Caboose does. Caboose kisses Washington quickly (Not nearly as long as Wash would like in retrospect), but then moves to his cheek, nose, forehead, neck. He’d probably keep going down if his cheat wasn’t covered by, well, a dog. Caboose chooses to go for his hand, lifting it up and kissing it. “I love you,” Caboose says softly.

Wash can feel his freckled face begin to blush, but leans into the touch. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: tenlittle-cockbites
> 
> sorry for the atrocious past tense i know better now


End file.
